


Does he ever

by AZ-5 (elim_garak)



Category: Homeland
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I was in a playful mood, Novy God, Took me like 5 minutes to write so don't judge, Tumblr Prompt, Yevgeny's nickname for Carrie in Russian, so was Carrie, so was Yevgeny, so was Yevgeny's mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elim_garak/pseuds/AZ-5
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill re: Yevgeny's possible nicknames for Carrie. Russian-speaking fans were called to arms. So here. HYH ask fromthis post."Kiryuha" (Кирюха) is a playful Russian nickname for a MALE name Kiril. You need to be Russian to see that under playful circumstances it's downright adorable.The end.
Relationships: Carrie Mathison/Yevgeny Gromov
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	Does he ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sh_ua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_ua/gifts), [greenpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenpen/gifts), [Florencia_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florencia_7/gifts).



> I take no respoisibility. Period.

Scene:

New Year’s Eve. A big thing in Russia, Novy God, the only real holiday that was celebrated during the Soviet regime. Usually a family thing, with occasional guests, Novy-God-Typical food (as in mayonaise-dripping salads, cold-cuts, and vodka), opening a bottle of Champaign when the bells of the Kremlin Clock mark the midnight.

Yevgeny and Carrie are in their bedroom. Carrie rummaging through the walk-in closet in search for the perfect outfit, nothing extravagant, just past casual, to wear for dinner with his parents. For which they are - surprise, surprise - unfashionably late. Yevgeny, fully clothed, on the phone with his mother explaining the aforementioned delay in litany of excuses of which Carrie only understands half. 

That is, until… 

“Да тут Кирюха а шкафу копается как будто мы на бал собираемся. Как минимум.” 

That is accompanied by a sideways, playful glance in her direction. And a snort as the muffled voice of his mother on the other side of the line jumps a notch. 

“Хорошо, хорошо передам. Ладно, мам. Ага, скоро будем.”

Carrie slings her arm from behind, yanking the phone from his hand and stabbing at the speaker icon. 

“Hey!” he protests.

“I’m sure your mother doesn’t need _you_ to convey the message.”

On the other side of the line she hears a heartfelt laughter. “I tell him, I tell him all the time,” the woman speaks in that typical soft-consonants, zero-articles, occasionally-unhinged-contractions English. “I tell him she does not like this name. Hates it. I tell him all the time. But does he listen?”

Carrie looks at Yevgeny who crosses his arms, tilts his head, and defiantly slinks both eyebrows.

“Does he _ever?”_ she quips.

“You make very good point. Like always,” his mother says. “I tell him, it is disrespectful. The name is. But why would he listen to his own mother?”

Yevgeny rolls his eyes, but his grin widens. Carrie looks triumphant in her half-buttoned shirt and a third of a makeup. 

“He looks remorseful,” she winks, and he hurls at her the trousers she has strewn on the bed.

His mother snorts. “I do not believe this. That boy does not know remorseful if it hit him across face.”

Yevgeny’s eyebows make the _she has a point_ move. Carrie hurls the pants back at him, which, when he makes a lousy attempt to dodge, end up hanging off his back. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sh_ua,  
> Думала о Вас, когда писала. Люблю сильно.  
> Аня


End file.
